


Perseverance: Cinematic Reminiscing

by BadGoose



Series: The Perseverance-verse [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, no spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: As Liv and Becky continue their Marvel marathon directly after the events of Perseverance, Liv tells the fighter about her own past and how she and Ruby ended up together.





	Perseverance: Cinematic Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts).

_The Avengers_

The scent of warm, decadent buttered popcorn filled the room and even with her jaw still being sore Becky’s mouth was watering while she waited for the tiny bespectacled woman to return. Her knee still wrapped with ice after Sasha had nearly caught her in the same leglock that ended their first fight. “What the hell is takin’ you so long small fry? Can I jus’ press play already?”

Liv appeared from the kitchen of Becky’s apartment with a large bowl of freshly popped on the stove popcorn. Stealing a few kernels into her mouth and adding a little more salt to the mix. “Not if you want me to keep my promise to stretch you out later.” Setting the bowl in the redhead’s lap. “Eat your popcorn and be happy. Just need to check a few things first.”

Becky pouted a bit before making the wise choice to pop a handful of the buttery food and not say anything to irk Liv into making good on her threat. It had only been a few days since the grueling fight with Sasha Banks and the whole team had only landed at the Boston Logan International airport a short twelve hours ago. Having a good physical therapist that just so happened to also be her friend was a luxury she didn’t want to annoy herself out of.

The small blonde fiddled around with her camera, making sure the couch were she and Becky would be watching _The Avengers _was in focus and framed well. The fighter’s newly won championship belt proudly sitting at her side on a fluffy pillow, never having left her side since she regained it, much to Charlotte’s annoyance the last few nights.

Becky happily licked her fingers clean now that she had some time off and didn’t have to be as careful about her food intake. Impatiently emphasizing the noises to a level that she knew would bother Liv. She never should have confided in the redhead about her intense hatred for loud, disgusting mouth sounds with food.

Liv glared over her camera at the fighter.

“What?” Becky asked as if she was unaware.

Liv didn’t even bother answering. She knew the only response she would get would likely irritate her more and even if Becky could be annoying, she truly did love the appreciation the redhead threw her way. Even though Ruby had been silent on the issue, she had a good idea that the Irish woman was heavily involved in their engagement the night before Becky’s fight in Vegas.

It didn’t help that Becky was not the greatest actor in the world and had failed miserably in her attempt to pretend as if she was surprised when she and Ruby announced their engagement to their gathered friends.

“Just sit tight and be quiet. I just have to check to make sure it’s recording properly, and the audio isn’t going to be all messed up.” Liv explained. Pulling up her laptop and running through a mental checklist so that once they started the movie everything would run smoothly without any more input on her behalf. 

Becky let her head fall dramatically back onto the couch cushion and groaned in boredom. “Liiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!!!!” She whined out in a long drawn out sound. “I’m bored. Entertain me!”

The tiny blonde gave Becky a stern glare that the redhead didn’t even see. “When did you become Caesar?”

A devious little smile slipped onto Becky’s lips and she patted the gold belt next to her. “When I won this. Now do as yer emperor commands!”

Liv rolled her eyes but thought it would be best to placate the other woman or she’d go on distracting her while she tried to work. “Fine. What do you want me to do? Tell you a bedtime story?”

“If by bedtime story you mean an erotic tale of what happens when you and Ruby get in bed then I’m all for it.” Becky teased with a grin. Briefly pausing before adding. “Or better yet you can tell me what got a girl like you to fall for someone like her? Not exactly the typical Hallmark lesbian couple are ya?”

“Does Hallmark even have anything to do with lesbians in their stores?”

“I don’t research my material.”

Liv huffed at the retort and shook her head at Becky’s easy ability to make every conversation lighthearted if she wanted to. It was a good defensive tactic, but it also made her incredibly easy to be around nowadays. “Fine. It was probably when I first saw her on a bike. When I looked at her she was like a dream on a mean machine with hell in her eyes.”

Becky’s head lifted back off the top of the couch and she looked at Liv with skepticism. “Did you just reference “Cool Rider” from _Grease 2_?”

“Are you admitting that you’ve actually seen _Grease 2?_” Liv shot back with equal skepticism.

The redhead settled back into her unbothered posture and shrugged. A tiny glint in her eye as she winked over at Liv. “What can I say. I had a crush on Michelle Pfeiffer since I saw _Batman Returns._”

“Of course you do.”

Becky looked like she was hit by a bolt of lightning. Sitting up straight and fixing Liv with a serious look. “Ok. So, hypothetically if I were to buy a Catwoman costume do you think Charlotte would wear it for me?”

Liv stared at Becky blankly. “Are you actually asking me about this?”

“You’re right. Yer right.” Becky backed down. Sneakily pulling out her phone and quickly searching for high quality costume shop. “But honestly how did you and Ruby get together? If you don’t mind me askin’.”

Even as Liv continued to adjust and correct things on her laptop, she began to tell a tale that could hopefully keep Becky occupied for a couple minutes as she finished setting everything up.

“We actually knew each other since elementary school but we didn’t really get to know each other till middle school. And it wasn’t exactly love at first sight.”

_Liv marched down the hallway and away from the busier center of the school towards the outskirts. The art classroom was located in one of the far corners of the school, far from everything else. So out of the way that a lot of students honestly didn’t even know there was an art classroom. _

_It was nearing the end of the school day and Liv needed to make sure she turned in her assignment before she managed to somehow fail an art class. Something that was virtually impossible if you put it a fraction of a percent of effort. _

_She was actually pretty proud of herself for this one. Most of the class had turned the assignment in already but Liv utilized all of the time till it was due to continue working on her drawing. Art hadn’t come easy at first but after a few months it was one of the few classes she actually enjoyed. _

_Reaching her destination Liv took a moment to juggle her books and the carefully rolled up thick paper stock that had a thin blue rubber band holding it closed so she could have a free hand to open the door. _

_Before she could open the door herself, it swing outwards so suddenly it caused Liv to lose hold of the bundle in her arms and sent the contents crashing to the floor. _

_“Watch out shorty.” Were the first words Liv heard exit the girl’s mouth. Quickly noting the piercings on her nose and lip, the black leather jacket she wore even though it was almost summer, and the heat was sweltering outside. _

_“Rude much? You were the one who nearly bowled me over.” Liv bit back at the other girl. She went back through her memory and remembered the girl’s name was Ruby. They’d had the same class once or twice but were never in the same social circle._

_“Well maybe if you could actually see you’d have gotten out of the way. That way I could avoid this pointless conversation.” Ruby’s self-satisfied smirk stayed with Liv for a long time. Equal parts irritating and attention grabbing though she wouldn’t admit that last half out loud._

_Liv pushed the glasses back up her nose from where they’d slipped and fixed the other girl was a hopefully stern look. “Maybe if you actually showed up for class you might learn something. Like how to not be an ass.”_

_For a second Liv thought she saw some genuine surprise and maybe even respect flicker across Ruby’s face before it was replaced with a mask of boredom. “I’ll take that advice to heart.” She said. Something Liv very much doubted she meant with sincerity. Uncharacteristically bending down and picking up the books she’d dropped. Hand lingering on the rolled up paper that had been bent and smashed in several places from the fall. _

_“Are you kidding me?” Liv exclaimed as soon as she noticed the state of her assignment. Frowning deeply as she tore the paper from Ruby’s hand and examined the damage a little closer. “Two weeks and nothing. Then right before I turn it in this happens.”_

_“Teacher shouldn’t give you too much shit about a few creases. Shit happens.” The rebellious young woman shrugging her shoulders like she didn’t care. Or maybe this was her trying to comfort Liv and it was just something she wasn’t great at. _

_“Ugh whatever. Even if he docks me some points at least I can still turn it in.” Liv said aloud mostly to herself. Walking past Ruby into the classroom and dropping her tarnished work into the pile of other students works. _

“What happened then?” Becky curiously asked. Originally, she was just looking to annoy Liv and provide herself with a quick distraction but now she was generally interested in the outcome.

The blonde responded as she was making the finishing touches on her equipment. “Nothing really. When I turned around she was gone and I didn’t think anything about it till we both met up again at Ric’s gym about a year later.”

“That explains how you two met but not how you got together.”

Liv smiled at her laptop screen. Everything was all set. “Then I guess you’ll have to wait for more.” Jumping over the coffee table and settling in on the couch next to Becky. Reaching over the redhead to throw a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. “Press play already. I’ve been waiting for you to finally get to this one.”

Becky grumbled under her breath as the movie began to start. “Fine. But I’m holdin’ you to that. You can’t start a story and just not finish it.”

_Iron Man 3_

It was only a few days after watching _The Avengers _when Becky asked Liv if they could watch the next one. Bringing a knowing smile onto the blonde’s face.

Even though the redhead tried to play it off like it was just a simple matter of her having free time, Liv could see that she was actually looking forward to continuing the series.

When they sat down Becky hesitated before pressing play. “Anything to add before I start?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you’d tell me more about how you and Rube got together.”

“Oh yeah. I did say that…”

Becky was impatient and physically prodded Liv’s ribs with one of her fingers. “So start talkin’ already.”

Liv exhaled at Becky’s insistence but couldn’t help herself from smiling. It was a lot less stressful talking about her and Ruby’s past than it was living it now that she knew the destination. The diamond ring on her finger sparkling from the light of the television and reminding her that everything they’d went through was worth it. “Alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“What panties?” Becky made sure to wiggle her eyebrows provocatively at the other woman, but Liv had built up quite the tolerance to her antics.

“Why did I walk into that one… Fine.”

_Liv was walking slowly alongside the much taller blonde she’d befriended recently. Apparently, her father was a big name around Boston for some sports thingy but Liv had never paid much attention to anything sports related. The only thing she actually followed was the U.S. women’s soccer team but that didn’t help her at all here. _

_“You’re going to love it. Just don’t let my dad turn you off. He can be a bit… eccentric. And just call him Ric. That way you can skip his normal spiel.”_

_“I’ll keep it in mind.” She replied back to Charlotte as they approached the entrance to a place she’d never step into if the other woman wasn’t bringing her. The tall, imposing doors propped open, allowing the mixture of sounds to pour out into the lot. Speakers blaring some rock music with a fast beat mixing with the grunts of exertion and the slapping thuds of leather against leather. _

_When they finally got inside the entire space was humming with activity. Over twenty or so fighters training in the gym under the shadow of all the success they dreamed of displayed on the walls. _

_“Hey Lottie. Who’s this?”_

_Liv’s first impression of the man was that he had an energy that didn’t seem to match his age. He had the easy confidence of a person that knew his place in the world. His white hair rivaled the whiteness of his broad smile. She could only assume that this was Charlotte’s dad and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Ric.”_

_“This is Liv. It was the first day of the new semester and we met in homeroom.”_

_Liv internally noted the blonde’s tone when talking to her father. The fact that she apparently felt it necessary to clarify it was the first day of the new semester said a lot. “We actually were on the same Volleyball team in third grade.”_

_“Really?” Ric inquired interestedly. _

_“I didn’t continue on once I realized that I was going to be vertically challenged.”_

_Ric laughed loudly at the tame joke. “Well good thing we don’t have a height limit here.”_

_Charlotte jumped in and let one of her hands rest on Liv’s shoulder. “I’m going to show her around a bit. Maybe show her a few things.” _

_“You do that. And feel free to ask me anything darlin’. A friend of Charlotte’s is always welcome here.”_

_Liv just smiled and thanked the older man. Letting Charlotte lead her around the gym and introducing her brother Reid. Who was so welcoming and insightful that she actually wondered if he was real. _

_Charlotte lead her around to an area of the gym where a few heavy bags hung from the ceiling. The back of a dark haired female form hitting one of the bags, every punch landing with a satisfying machine gun like precision in quick succession._

_ Her strong legs rotating and driving her hips into the punch each strike, almost hypnotizing Liv with the way the muscles worked in perfect synchronization. She could feel herself flush but tried to remain composed. It hadn’t been that long ago when she’d even been comfortable admitting to herself, she actually felt attracted to other women. So, openly ogling another woman in public still made her feel a nervous energy she couldn’t get rid of. Almost like she should be feeling guilty about doing it. _

_  
“Hey!” Charlotte called out in between the loud thud of fists. Stopping the rhythm as the punches slowed to a stop. “Brought in a newbie.”_

_“Another stray? And here I thought I was special.”_

_Liv’s eyes widened at the familiar voice. She’d barely thought about the other girl after their brief encounter and here she was checking out the one who’d been more than a bit rude after opening a door into her. She really had amazing luck. As Ruby began to turn around Liv spoke up before she could see it was her. “You’re lucky I still got an A on that assignment.”_

_Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Liv. “I take it you two have met.”_

_“I sort of hit her with a door and made her drop her the shit she was holding. Sorry bout that, by the way. I was rushing and in a bad mood already.”_

_Liv blinked at how upfront and honest Ruby was about what had actually happened. Part of her had expected avoidance. Maybe she shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. Or base her entire opinion on someone from one brief interaction. “Uh apology accepted. I’m sorry you were in a bad mood the first time we met.”_

_Ruby gave her that same look of surprise and respect but didn’t put as much effort into hiding it this time. A little smile working it’s way across her face and instantly making her seem like a different person. Bubbly and happy rather than sullen and morose. “Well maybe the second times the charm.” She looked over at Charlotte and grinned. “I’m a little hungry. How about I clean up then we can go get something. On Charlotte of course. That’s the downside of having your dad’s credit card. Shawarma sound good to anyone else?”_

“Did you just add that last line or did it actually go down that way?” Becky asked skeptically.

“Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t.” Liv answered with a shrug and a grin. “That’s enough for tonight. We’ve got a lot more movies to go through.”

_Thor: The Dark World_

Liv had barely got a greeting out when Becky was already annoying her about continuing the story.

“Come on already. Ya keep givin’ me little crumbs when I just want to know how you two got together. What’s the deal?”

The redhead meant well but she was obviously interested in getting an answer and Liv’s handfuls of information didn’t satisfy Becky’s curiosity yet. “I’m actually working on Charlotte’s behalf to test your patience.”

“Haha.” Becky fake laughed. “Obviously you were attracted to her. What happened?”

“By the time I finally got the courage to actually ask her out it was too late.”

_The door to the women’s locker room was a little heavy but Liv always managed to get it open. Striding into the room and searching for the woman she’d developed quite the crush on over the last few years. It started off as friendship but somewhere along the way it had developed into something much more for the blonde. Something that felt as necessary to have in her life as the oxygen she breathed. A day without seeing her gem was inherently incomplete. _

_It was nearing the end of their senior year in high school and the allure of summer was making it hard to pay much attention to the last month of school. Thoughts of what the future would hold for her taking over. She had quite a few acceptance letters from decent schools around the country but hadn’t made a decision yet on where she wanted to actually go. She was even toying with the idea of taking a year off but didn’t want to make that choice just yet. Not without talking to her best friends about what they were doing._

_“Hey Rue!” She loudly and happily exclaimed upon seeing the other woman taping her fists on the bench. “Charlotte said you were looking for me earlier. I got caught up over at school. Had to retake Mr. Sullivan’s test after school since I missed that day.”_

_Ruby looked up at her entrance and smiled, but it felt a tad forced to Liv. Like she was nervous about something but was trying to act normal. “Oh. Well I’m glad he let you retake it. He can be a real taskmaster.”_

_“He sure can. So, what’s up? Why were you looking for me?” _

_Ruby scratched at the back of her head. The tattoos she had gotten in the last month on her arms still vibrant and fresh against her fair skin. “I just wanted you to be the first to know… Besides Charlotte of course.”_

_Liv was still smiling but she was a little confused now. “Ok. So, what is it?”_

_“Reid asked me out and I said yes.”_

_It was at that moment that Liv knew exactly what she felt about Ruby. There wasn’t another way to explain why those words stole every molecule of oxygen from her lungs. “…Oh… I’m happy for you two.”_

“WAIT! Wait, wait, wait… Are you tellin’ me that Ruby dated Charlie’s brother?”

Liv’s smile had faded as she thought back to this time in her life. “The one and the same.”

“Wow…” Becky looked almost shocked by the information and Liv didn’t question it. Charlotte wasn’t very talkative about her brother even to those who’d known him. “That must have sucked.”

“It did… I just sort of told myself to get over her. Almost was able to convince myself that I was alright being just friends with her, but I was just kidding myself. Tried to get a girlfriend but that only lasted a month or so.” Liv smile sadly over at Becky. The redhead looking at her with empathy. “I think she knew I wasn’t all in. She never liked hanging out at the gym, especially if Ruby was there.”

Becky leaned back into the couch, lacing both of her hands together behind her head and looking up at the ceiling with amusement. “So, what distraction did you go for next?”

Liv reached over and started the movie much to Becky’s chagrin. Leaving her with the answer. “I enrolled at Boston College.”

_Captain America: The Winter Soldier_

Normally setting up the recording was an almost mundane task that she could do with her eyes closed but she couldn’t help but find her attention wandering over to the quiet redhead on the other side of the couch. Even though Becky’s eyes were open she was clearly lost in her own thoughts.

“I’m a little worried that you’re going to be this quiet during the film. I think most of the views on Youtube come from people wanting to hear your ramblings.”

Becky’s eyes focused over to Liv and she gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Was just thinkin’… I asked Charlie about Reid last night.”

Liv abruptly ceased her recording efforts for now. “That must have been an interesting conversation.” She said calmly, fishing for the fighter to give her a little more.

“He… Uh seemed like a good guy.”

Liv couldn’t be sure what exactly what was going on in the redhead’s mind but that was an understatement. “He really was.”

“She asked me if I wanted to go see him… With her this weekend.”

“He’d have really like you Becky. For as great a guy as he was, Reid was known as a bit of a prankster.”

Becky was silent as a small smile stretched across her lips. Quickly redirecting the conversation back to something easier. “You never did tell me what happened after.”

“Nope. I didn’t. And you’re going to have to wait till the next movie now. This is one of my favorites.”

Becky gave her a sly look that made Liv feel as if the redhead could somehow read her like a book. “Guess I have to let you change the subject since you let me.”

Liv just shrugged as the Irish woman started up the movie and the now familiar opening credits of the Marvel logo flashed on the screen. “Seems fair to me.”

_Guardians of the Galaxy_

Liv looked around the empty room puzzled. Becky had texted her that she was ready to watch the next movie, yet she was no where to be found.

Groaning as she pulled out her phone and got ready to text the redhead when a voice from behind her nearly made the short woman jump out of her comfortable and colorful wool socks.

“On your left.”

“HOLY SHIT BECKY! Are you kidding me? You hid behind the door just for that?”

A clearly unrepentant Becky just grinned at her as she tried to hold in laughter. “Entirely worth the five minutes I had to wait while you took yer sweet time getting’ here.”

“You’re evil. You know that, right?”

“Well aware. I also think you finally owe me so sort of conclusion here. What the hell happened once you left for college?”

Liv exhaled slowly. “Nothing at first. I told Rue that I was going, and she was happy that I finally made a choice for my future.”

Becky frowned and responded, “She wasn’t upset she wouldn’t see you as much?”

“Of course, she was.” Liv said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But she used to always tell me how much more I could be doing with my life. Wouldn’t let herself be the one to hold me back.”

The redheaded woman flopped down onto the couch and looked up at Liv. “Ruby’s cool. I’m glad you two figured things out.”

Liv looked down at the sparkling diamond on her finger and smiled. “Me too.” Settling herself down on the couch next to Becky. “I think you owe me a little story as well.”

“Me? What for?”

“Vegas…” Liv pushed with a raised eyebrow. Continuing when she was met with a confused stare. “I love Ruby, I really do, but I also know that she doesn’t have the connections to have made her proposal happen.”

“You don’t know that.” Becky stated in a poor attempt at a defense. “Could have made some friends that week. Or maybe she won some sort o’ raffle thing.”

“You’re seriously going to tell me Ruby won a raffle that let her propose to me on the roof of the Bellagio with a custom fountain show that was perfectly tailored to her speech? If you want the end of my story than I need something in return.” Grinning at the reference she knew Becky wouldn’t get for quite a few more movies. “A story for a story.”

Becky thought about it for a few seconds before conceding. “Fine. Ya twisted my arm. But you have to go first.”

Liv sighed and rolled her eyes. “Deal.”

_It was late into the evening and a Friday. Which could only mean that the dorm Liv stayed in was transformed into party central. Loud music pumping from down the hall that was only amplified by the fact that they insisted on keeping their door propped open. _

_At the moment Liv was trying her best to concentrate on the book in front of her. Tucked away in her own dorm room where she could find at least a little peace._

_“There you are!” _

_And there went her peace. The abrupt entrance of her effortlessly irritating roommate Carmella._

“WAIT! You were dorm mates with that bitch!”

“Not that Carmella… But she was still a bitch.”

_Her roommate Carmella DeCesare was proof that something was testing Liv. Something was testing to see how much of the horrid, shrewish woman she could handle before going insane. _

_“What are you doing in here? You should be out there.” Carmella said while gesticulating wildly with a glass of some brightly colored, orange drink that was some horribly strong mixture of sugar and alcohol. “Some of the basketball team is coming over and there’s apparently some other crazy party off Beacon Street at one of their places.”_

_“Sounds like fun.” Liv said offhandedly as she continued to focus on the book in front of her. Popping the cap off her highlighter and marking a few segments as she took notes. “But I’ve got some work to do. Maybe next time.”_

_“Its always maybe next time Livvie.” Liv couldn’t put into words how much it annoyed her that Carmella continued to call her that, even after she’d asked her to not. “You know people are starting to talk, right?”_

_Liv knew that ‘people’ was in fact a rather small group of people that tolerated Carmella’s selfish attitude and couldn’t care less if they thought she was weird for not fitting into their conception of normal. In fact, she looked at it as a badge of pride that they did. “Let them.”_

_“Oh my god! Come on Livvie. Live a little.”_

_A reason to ignore Carmella came as her phone started ringing and a smile quickly stretched across her features when she saw Ruby’s name on the screen. “Sorry, I’ve got to take this. Have fun at your party.” Waiting for her roommate to shut the door so the volume from the hall stopped spilling inside so loudly. “Hey, how’s that tattoo healing?” She asked. _

_Ruby and Reid had stopped dating after about six months deciding that they were better off as friends than romantic partners. Just a little after Liv had left for college but if anything, their breakup had somehow brought them even closer together. Thick as thieves and constantly working out together at the gym, a daily ritual both of them loved having the other there for. They’d even got matching tattoos of the letter R on their biceps that they insisted stood for each other’s names. _

_“Liv…” _

_That one word got the blonde to sit up straight and forget everything about her annoying roommate or the book in front of her. She could hear raw pain in Ruby’s voice that she had never heard before and didn’t ever want to hear again. “What is it Rue?” Dreading the answer._

_“It’s Reid…”_

“Hey! You alright?” Becky asked in concern. Her warm hand on top Liv’s pulling the blonde from memories.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. It just doesn’t really get easier.” She said while trying to sneakily wipe at the few tears that had escaped.

Becky just gave her a tiny smile and let her hand linger. “Take yer time.”

Liv took in a few deep breaths before continuing.

_Reid’s death had hit them all hard and even though Boston College was relatively close to the gym Liv felt like she was too far from the place that had become a second home to her. _

_She’d went back to stay with Charlotte for the weekend so she could be there for the funeral, but it still felt surreal. _

_Luckily her roommate had been mostly absent as of late, so she was alone and could at least try to get some work done. Even if her head wasn’t really in it, she needed to make progress before she fell behind. _

_A sudden knocking on her door distracted Liv from the open word document on her laptop that hadn’t changed all that much in the last thirty minutes of work. She looked down at the time and it was very unlikely that it was Carmella. Unless something had gone horribly wrong with her latest boy toy and he’d kicked her out. _

_“Just a second.” She called out. Closing her laptop and walking across the room to answer the door. Pulling the soft, comfortable, white shorts a little further down her thighs to try and offer herself a little more modesty. _

_When she opened the door Liv could hardly believe her eyes and couldn’t pick her jaw off the floor until the vision spoke and confirmed she wasn’t seeing things. “Hey Ms. College Girl.” Ruby said with a hint of her normal self. peeking from behind the still fresh grief. _

_“Ruby… What are you doing here? Did I forget we had plans?” _

_“No, you didn’t. I just wanted to come see you.”_

_“Oh.” Liv said plainly. Both women standing a little awkwardly in the doorframe as they stared at each other till the blonde smiled embarrassedly and stepped to the side. “Come on in. I don’t think all that much has changed since you were here last.”_

_Ruby’s hands were deep in the pocket of her jacket as she stepped in and surveyed the space. Nervously pulling her hands back out and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. “A lot’s changed.” But she wasn’t speaking about the room’s decoration. “I’ve got something I need to say, and you know I’m not good at this type of stuff.”_

_Liv wasn’t entirely sure what Ruby was referring to but she was curious and didn’t want to scare Ruby into holding whatever she was thinking inside. “You can tell me anything Rue.”_

_“Ok… Here goes,” Ruby started. Shaking out her arms and taking another deep breath to try and control her nerves. “I’ve been thinking, and I don’t want to waste anymore time. For years I’ve been terrified. I’ve ran and tried to distract myself, but nothing ever really worked.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Liv asked. Her heart beating faster with each word and the intensity of Ruby’s eyes. _

_“This.” She said before moving slowly and giving Liv plenty of time to move away. Gently letting her hands sit on Liv’s hipbones like they were made to sit there. Moving closer and closer till the blonde thought she would go insane from being able to feel the soothing warmth of Ruby’s body heat so close. Finally connecting their lips together in a sweet little kiss that had Liv yearning for more. The obviously nervous dark haired woman slowly backing her lips away and nervously chewing at her bottom lip. “I should have done that a long time ago.”_

_Liv couldn’t believe that after all these years the feelings she had buried and tried to forget were actually reciprocated. She could see the small fear in Ruby’s eyes. The fear that she had made a mistake and grossly miscalculated. Liv made sure to give her a reassuring smile and laced her hands together behind the tattooed woman’s neck. “Then we should probably make up for lost time. Don’t you think?”_

_A huge grin broke out on Ruby’s lips and the love in her eyes seemed to explode and surround Liv. “College really did make you smart.” _

_Liv raised an eyebrow. “You still aren’t kissing me though.” Throwing out the playful challenge that Ruby was all too happy to answer. Gently connecting their lips once again and using her heel to close the door to the hallway behind them. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little storytime with Liv and Becky. We are still hard at work on the sequel to Perseverance but are having a lot of fun fleshing out the universe a bit more and some of the side characters.


End file.
